Just your average Spartan
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: two Spartan were send to rescue the red and blue. but end up on chorus but Best and Fire manage to find them and have one heck of a ride just your average day of being a Spartan.
1. Chapter 1

Just your average Spartan

 **This is my first fan fiction and the fanfic of halo/red vs blue crossover so don't be surprise if you detect any off in the story so without further ado let**

 **begin shall we.** **The story prolonged start at season 11 of red vs blue. When Agent Washington sent a message saying they need help the message**

 **was reach on infinity where** **Captain Lasky heard the message and decided to send two Spartan of team crimson the leader Spartan 997 Best and his**

 **sister Spartan 8335 also known as Fire to** **the planet chorus where the red and blue send in one of the UNSC vessel attaches to infinity, but however**

 **they were pull by the gravity tower and when they survive** **they were attacked by the space pirates but they fought them off and escape and camp**

 **out in the forest that where they encounter Agent Carolina and Epsilon who** **'investigated the crashed and the Spartans they explained what they**

 **were send for and who they are. So agent Carolina asked if they could help out trying to find out** **about the Space Pirates and help the blood gulch**

 **crew. So they spent weeks raided the pirates' labs gather armor enhancements for Best added to his active** **camouflage thrusters pack its see**

 **troughvision and healing unit and fire for adding her hologram unit and active camouflage it adaptive camouflage and speed unit.** **So in one of the**

 **raids the Spartans, Carolina and Epsilon learned from the transmissions between Locus, Felix and Control they decided to help the red and blue.** **So**

 **for those who curious of who the two look like here the detail**

 **Best: best has an aviator helmet with aviator chest plate with a legendary visor, with counter leg armor am outer plates. E.O.D left shoulder armor**

 **and infiltrator right shoulder**

 **Fire: she has a tracker helmet with a tracker visor orbital chest plate narrow leg armor, infiltrator right shoulder war master left shoulder ( for the**

 **personalities')**

 **Best: he very stern and strict he get job done, but sometime lack common sense he is very hard on his teammates but deep down he care for them.**

 **Despite his strict** **natures he very laid back and take his time around things. He tried the to be the best leader he can be and has he a excellent**

 **strategist he always plan ahead he a** **master of warfare including psychological warfare which is favorite. He has a deep bond with his sister Fire and**

 **his tea. Best later developed a crush for Carolina. He** **al so has a strong sense of justice. (Skills) Best has excellent leadership, marksman, and martial**

 **artist he has able to converse a plan that deceived enemies and** **sometimes allies alike he has great reflexes and strength speed durability and much**

 **more but mostly his reflexes time, although his sister are is the better fighter** **when come with hand to hand combat Best and Fire are almost equally**

 **match and hold his own against Locus and Felix he overwhelmed** **Felix and give Locus a struggled and bought him down with his sister. help his**

 **martial art is traekwando, karate and judo.** **Fire: fire is laid back street smart and keep tab of his older half-brother look after him almost she very**

 **concern with other and get serious when situation called for it** **and very supportive for other including her teammates and she always one step**

 **ahead of her brother she second in command of team crimson due for her being a** **master tactician. (Skill) she is very skill of martial art she a way**

 **better fighter than her brother she defeat Locus and Felix with ease with her brother help her martial** **art are karate, kung Fu, and mix martial art.**

 **Like a Spartan 4 she has strength, speed and durability and more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just your average Spartan

Hey this is darksiderfollower97 it my birthday today and here is the story first chapter.

Chapter 1 the Revealing

The piles ashes on the snow of the base of the federal army of the chorus is still and the last remain of soldiers have been killed. The only survivors the red and blue heroes and one of the greatest of the galaxy are surrounded by mercenaries and their leader Locus is listening to his colleague who to the red and blue were once thought as their allies who turn out to work with Locus. Both of them work for a mysteries adversary who have order Locus and Felix to use the two army the new republic and the Federal army of chorus to kill each other and also have the Red and Blues to further the extermination of the planet inhabitants. He then put one more taunt to the group. "Does it hurt knowing how much death, you brought to these people ". This was more than enough for Locus who snapped "enough "he Shouted "how many times do I have to tell you, if you want to make them suffer you do quickly and efficiency". There will be no rescue for you, you will die here today along with the rest, no one will find your body no one will know the truth and on one will stop us from killing every single person on this planet." Then there's a click of a pin of a grenade and the female black armored soldier next said alright that all I needed to hear and leap off the while in slow motion Locus then said" kill them" (cue rvb "Pray") while the female engage Felix in combat it was a cue for two Spartan Best and Fire who uncloak and join the fight. Meanwhile the red and blues open fire on the space pirates they were surprised when a black with red tints female Spartan join the fight and ran right front them, firing at the mercenaries "who is she "wash said "I'm Spartan we here to help "said Fire while the black armor had been stabbed on the leg by Felix who called locus to stop them only to be knocked unconsciousness by the second blue with Forest green tint male Spartan who uncloak saying " that was the cheap shot punk". Before he ran to the other just in time for the soldier to teleport the other. With Felix waking up and Locus saying called control. Meanwhile at the forest base the red and blue question where are we then the black armor soldier color turn cyan. " you know I never I see you idiots again" "Carolina" said tucker then the two Spartan Walk pass them and went to be at Carolina's side ok then Said Grif "who are they " said Simmons. Then the Aviator helmet and chest piece Spartan said "we are Spartans this Spartan is 8335 also known as Fire my sister and I am Spartan 997 also known as Best." "We are Spartans of the Spartan 4 program we sent here to rescue you guys" "no seriously who the fuck are you" said Grif "their Spartans Grif" said wash hey that not all said a voice then epsilon appear miss assholes"" you fuck"said tucker rushing to tackle him on to fly through him as he is a A.I" well didn't expect that the Spartans Carolina, and Epsilon look at each other in confusion.

Well that was my first chapter right now I'm having my birthday party. so I'm going to be well busy any way, please comment your concern if I could do better at the story or the first chapter any opinion there are no bad ideas any until next time peace out.


End file.
